I Do
by ValerieJoyKelly
Summary: James and Lily's wedding day. One-shot.


She was a picture of perfection to the single last detail.  
Her waist-length, scarlet hair was up in a sleek, complicated style with curly tendrils framing her beautiful face, pearl-pins and glittering jewels in her hair, a scintillating, glitzy tiara sparkling as brightly as the sunlight reflecting off the stained glass windows. Her skin was porcelain-ideal and so brilliantly flawless; her plump, luscious lips were coated in glossy, dark red lip-gloss, her eyelashes dark, thick and curvy and her gorgeous, almond-shaped, emerald eyes quite calm and placid, the slight tremble of her slender, gloved hands giving away her apprehension and excitement. She was clothed in an ivory, floor-length gown, a thick, gorgeous skirt with gossamer overskirt swathed in miniature crystals and diamonds and a magnificent lengthy train. The bodice was embroidered with little beads and studded gems and her pouffy satin sleeves shimmered.  
"Lily."  
Lily turned, gripping her massive bouquet of white lilies to her stomach. She couldn't stop a radiant smile from licking across her face.  
Her best friend, Andrea Donnelly stood in her pale blue satin gown, cocking her head with a slightly motherly grin. "You look beautiful."  
Lily sighed, heavily. "He won't want to marry me."  
"Of course he will!"  
"He won't!" Lily shook her head, despair and anxiety washing over her.  
"Lily, how can you even say that?" Andrea said, her soft, warm, blue eyes glinting with laughter. "Do you not remember _anything_?"  
Despite her disquiet, a small smile tugged at the corners of Lily's mouth. Then it disappeared. She just couldn't get rid of those tiresome fears lurking in the pit of her stomach.  
"But what if I'm walking down the aisle and he isn't there?" She fretted, agitatedly.  
"He will be!"  
"But what if he isn't?"  
There was a loud succession of knocks on the door.  
"Come in!"  
The door opened and Sirius Black strode in, the usual air of arrogance radiating off him, looking very handsome in a black suit and shiny, black shoes.  
"Hello, ladies." He winked at Andrea, who rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
"Might I have a moment alone with the bride?"  
Andrea glanced at Lily, who nodded.  
As the door clicked shut behind Andrea, Sirius turned to Lily. "You look beautiful."  
"So I've been told." She flashed him a weak smile.  
"Hey, hey, what's up?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down beside her.  
"It's nothing- just pre-wedding jitters, that's all." She replied, giving him a tight hug.  
"Don't worry, that's fairly common." Sirius hugged her back, mock-fighting for air.  
"And you would know how?" Lily laughed, her lips curling into a sardonic smirk.  
"For your information, Prongsie's got them too."  
"He has?" Lily said, a little surprised.  
Sirius nodded. "He's afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"Of you running out on him."  
"I couldn't if I wanted to." Lily sighed, her fingers tightening around her bouquet of lilies. "I'm too in love with him."  
Sirius loosened his dark burgundy tie, brusquely. "That's not a bad thing considering you're marrying the bloke."  
Lily tittered, more shrilly than intended.  
"The thing is, Lily, I've been Prongsie's best mate for almost thirteen years- I've stuck by him during the rough times. I don't want to see him get hurt. So if you're having second thoughts..."  
"Sirius." Lily cut him off, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "If I didn't want to marry him, I'd say it to his face."  
"Just as long as we have that established." Sirius said, jokingly.  
Lily sighed and her slender, willowy fingers softly tapped on the stems of the white lilies.  
Sirius patted her quivering hands and stood up. "I'd better go make sure he hasn't choked on his own breath. Or lack of it." He flashed her a cynical grin and the door once more clicked shut.

* * *

"She won't want to marry me."  
"Of course she will!"  
"She won't!"  
"She will!"  
"She won't!"  
"She will!"  
"She wo..."  
"GUYS!" Remus Lupin shook his head in exasperation.  
"What if I'm waiting at the alter and she's not there?" James Potter ruffled his jet-black hair, in anguish.  
"Prongs, mate, she will be!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
"But what if she isn't?"  
"Prongs, she will be there!" Remus spoke, reassuringly. "She loves you- you have a special bond, a connection. You _understand_ each other. She wouldn't give all of that up."  
"Really?" James clung onto Remus's consoling words with almost pathetic hope.  
"Who needs commitment anyway? I say just date 'em and drop 'em!" Sirius smirked, devilishly.  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's because you're _you_."  
"Oi! What's wrong with being me?"  
"Plenty."  
"I resent that."  
Remus ignored him. "Prongs, stop fiddling with your tie."  
"It's too tight!" James protested, in discomfort.  
"It's almost time." Remus noted, clapping a hand supportively on James's shoulder. "Are you ready?"  
"No."  
"Try not to think of it as such a huge occasion."  
"But it _is_ a huge occasion!" James' voice rose stridently, panicking.  
"Think of Lily naked." Sirius suggested.  
Remus shot him a disgusted look. "That's not helping, Sirius."  
"Covered in strawberry sauce."  
"I'm feeling much better." James said, immediately.  
"Ooh! And whipped cream."  
"Why am I _still_ friends with you lot?" Remus muttered, straightening out James's tie and receiving an indignant smack.  
"Because we're so fantastic you couldn't live without us." Sirius replied, without missing a beat.  
Remus ignored him and gave James an encouraging smile. "Ready?"  
"Ready."

* * *

"Ready, Lily?"  
"Ready." Lily replied, uncertainly, flutters of apprehension in her stomach.  
Andrea simply nodded and walked forward as the massive, burnished pine door opened, magnificently. Traditional wedding music could be heard, the sound of it mingling with the sweet, somewhat sugary scent of lilies.  
As Lily watched her line of bridesmaids slowly walking forth into the brilliant light of the church, realization dawned on her. It was happening. It was finally happening. And despite her extreme volatility and insecurity, a smile broke out on her beautiful face. In less than half an hour, she would be Mrs James Potter. And she would love every minute of it.  
Heaving a tranquil sigh, Lily Evans calmly walked out into the dazzling sunlight that flooded the church.  
As she walked, heart pounding heavily, down the aisle her eyes darted quickly to the alter and...there he was. He was dressed in a black suit with a lavishly embroidered collar and a pure cream tie and his mouth was open in awe and admiration at the vision of splendour walking down that aisle.  
As Lily finally reached the alter, she cocked an perfectly arched eyebrow and whispered in James's ear, "Close your mouth - you look gormless."  
"Dearly beloved," the priest began, with a little smile. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you, James Harold Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"  
James gazed into Lily's glowing emerald orbs. "I do."  
"And do you, Lily Marie Evans, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"  
"I do." Lily replied, sincerely.  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Happiness radiated off Lily as James kissed her, tenderly and the entire hall erupted in euphoric cheers.  
"I love you, Lily" James breathed, softly against her lips.  
"I love you too, James."


End file.
